In A Lifeless World
by seifersfire
Summary: In a world where everyone struggles to survive and Hogwarts is the only place safe enough to let down your guard. There is only one spark of hope. The question is: Who can see in the dark? HG? On hiatus.
1. Prologue

_A.N. I have no idea where this story is headed, so beware; it's kind of driving itself. I'm just sitting down and I'm going to start typing. /evil grin/ This should be fun._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story._

* * *

You know those moments that make your heart beat faster and your toes curl? You know the feeling when you're holding something so fragile in your hands and you know if you shake too much from fear it will shatter? Can you imagine the feeling of throwing yourself off a cliff because it's the only place left to go? 

I'm about to show you what it's like to grow wings.

* * *

There was always a pleasant feeling about the stone walls and the security the hinges and locks gave the castle. It made everyone feel safe. Or at least it used to. The sounds of class bells sounding and footsteps down the halls had long since faded from the corridors of Hogwarts. It was a stronghold, the last stronghold left against Voldemort. It started out as a normal day, people existing in the last place that was left to exist. At least, that's what Hermione thought.

* * *

Gasping for breath, legs screaming in agony, the man pushed himself harder--he was _so close_. He had spent a year out in this mess, barely surviving, and waiting for the moment when someone would stop paying attention and he could run. 

_The grey walls were no change from yesterday or the day before that and the clanking of chains as Remus shifted was no different either. Yawning, he lifted his head up off his arms that pillowed his head from the cold stone every night. This had been his life for the past year: A five by five cell with a roof that wouldn't even allow him to fully stand up. He could barely even crouch._

_Glancing into the corner he noticed that they hadn't come to remove the food he wasn't eating. At first it had been a valiant fight, every night swearing to himself that he'd make it, that it wasn't time for the last marauder left to die, not yet._

_…That had been a long time ago._

_It wasn't dark where the kept him, no. They couldn't even let him die in the dark; they couldn't let insanity have him. They left him in a room where the sun rose and set every night so Remus was painstakingly aware of every day that passed. His transformations were gruesome. With only the limited amount of space given to him the wolf was more cramped than he and the shackles they had welded onto his wrists did not expand, they tightened around his bones, causing the wolf agonizing pain the entire time of bending his bones to the point just before they broke._

_It was strange to say the least, to hear a door open and close and to see a pair of feet appear. A rather stubby pair of feet attached to even stubbier legs. Wormtail. He was usually only brought food when he was asleep. Disgust and happiness warred with each other, joy at seeing another human being for the first time since he had been put in this accursed cell and disgust that it was Wormtail._

_"Hello old friend," Wormtail spat, leaning down to look into the cell._

_"I must say, what happened to your face Peter? You look even uglier than before," Remus said coolly._

_Wormtail only smiled, "You always were so brave. Let's see how brave you are now." He held up a pair of keys, the keys to Remus' cell. "The Dark Lord says it's time to see you, finally."_

_As if on cue, two more sets of feet appeared and Wormtail unlocked the metal plates holding his shackles to the wall outside the cell and then the cell door lock itself. Thinking quickly, Remus shifted his body, joints protesting to the use they were not accustomed to, he braced his feet at the back of the cell. When the cell door slid away Remus launched himself out with a strength that was not his own, more the wolf's within._

_He landed about five feet past the men on his haunches. He did his best not to wince as his body screamed in protest. The other two set off feet turned out to be Lucius Malfoy and Macnair. Malfoy sneered at him and took a step forward. "What do you plan to do Halfbreed? You have no wand."_

_Remus smiled a cold smile, 'You left me in this room long enough. You think I wouldn't know where the window is by now?'_

"_Avada – " Wormtail began._

"_No you fool! The Dark Lord wants him alive!" Lucius hissed._

_In the midst of their distraction Remus lifted himself onto the top of the waist high cell and stood, relieved to see a window large enough for him to fit through rather quickly._

"_Stupefy!" _

_Remus felt the wind whip past him as he dodged to the left. Quickly, before he ran out of time, he threw himself out of the window, only to realize he had made a grave mistake. It seemed he was in a castle much like Hogwarts and it seemed he had been on one of the higher floors._

_Taking the one calming breath he had left before he hit, he concentrated on the small houses and friendly shops of the town so near the place he once called home. Remus Apparated five feet before he hit the ground._

_Hogsmeade had never looked so good to the werewolf's eyes, but home was just around the corner…_

Fighting back the tears that stung his eyes Remus saw the tall gates of Hogwarts appear. He pushed his numb legs faster. If this was the end, he was going to be home.

* * *

Buried behind a book titled _'Defense Against The Darkest Spells Known To Wizards' _a bushy haired girl of about eighteen chewed on the end of quill. Every now and again she'd write down an interesting fact or two and return to her previous position. The sound of a siren going off sent the book and the quill flying. Hermione grabbed her wand and practically flew down the stairs. 

On the second floor she was joined by a tall red-head with bright blue eyes and a rather muscular build. She had to run twice as fast to keep up with his longer stride. The people bustling silently about the halls parted in their path.

"Ron, they wouldn't be that dumb would they? The Death Eaters wouldn't come here. They're magic doesn't work on Hogwarts grounds, they have no way to fight," Hermione panted as they reached the Entrance Hall.

A very ruffled and shirtless man with raven black hair and a lean build came bounding out of the Great Hall followed by another red head, this one female. She was tall, slender, and was re-buttoning her shirt.

Ron glared at her, "Can't you two go more than five minutes without shagging each other!"

"This is not the time," Harry hissed, pulling his wand and throwing open the main doors.

No one was expecting Remus Lupin, whom they had presumed to be dead for a year now, to fall into Harry's arms.

* * *

_A.N. Review and make me a happy writer, also a great many thanks to KasKarAce my beloved beta. You know i love ya._


	2. The First Floor Bathroom

_A.N. Did I mention how much I really adore you people lately? Honestly! I mean I haven't really posted in year and I got an awesome set of reviews! Well Ladies and Gents back to the story!_

_Disclaimer: Nothing is mine._

* * *

Everyone could do nothing but stare at the man in Harry's arms. Remus' breath was frayed and he was visibly shaking. A soft chuckle echoed through the room, "I made it," he whispered. "I'm home."

"Bugger me," Ron said. "Ginny, go fetch Pomfrey." Without a look back, his younger sister ran off in the general direction of the hospital wing, her long legs granting her grace and speed. Ron took a step forward, reaching a hand out to help Harry with Remus.

Hermione stood there, stock still, shock running rampant through her system. Her hand had flown to her mouth when Remus had tumbled through the doors and tears now stung her eyes. It was hard to forget the circumstances in which she had seen him last… In fact, it was impossible.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled. "Either help or get out of the way!"

Snapping to her senses, she pulled her wand and stepped closer to the two young men holding Remus up. "You fools," she hissed harshly, her voice thick with emotion. "_Locomortis." _Remus body suspended itself in mid air. "Take him to the Hospital Wing."

Harry's face softened slightly, but he turned away. It had been a long time since they had really talked. It had been a long time since anyone had really talked. Slowly he began to make his way up the steps, Remus floating beside his side. Ron had stayed, he would fix things… Ron had been fixing a lot of things lately.

* * *

Sobs shook Hermione's shoulders but there wasn't a noise to be heard. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry about that day again, everyone had promised. It had been so horrid, that day… the day that Hogwarts had fallen.

_The castle had been wracked by explosions and screams for almost a week now. At first they had been able to keep the Death Eaters in the forbidden forest, their line never advancing past that point. But Voldemort grew impatient; everyone could smell it in the air. The scent of anger and blood was overwhelming and there was a crackle to the air._

"_No, don't follow me!" There was the rustle of cloth being grabbed._

"_They'll kill you! Don't you see? It's a trap! Remus, you won't come back. Don't go, we need you here!" Ragged breaths enveloped the two. She wasn't letting go, the opportunity was slipping away. _

_"You are strong, you'll make it."_

_"Don't! We've lost so much in so little time! Goddammit Remus, we fucking need you here! We're too young for this!" A tender hand fell down her cheek and a soft smile overtook his face. _

_"Hermione, let go."_

Ron hugged Hermione from behind. "Love don't cry, he's home. There's nothing to be miserable about."

"I let him go; this is my fault… He was so pale and he looked so…"

"Lupin's a grown guy, he made his choice. It was his choice to make. Everything's all right now," Ron soothed. There was silence for a minute as Hermione shook violently in his arms and held onto him for dear life.

"Did you see his wrists? He was so thin. Ron… It took me a minute to recognize him. I feel sick, let go," Hermione said, finding her feet and taking off for the nearest bathroom. She reached the bathroom just in time hitting her knees right in front of the toilet and spilling up what was left in her stomach. After her stomach quit retching she leaned up against the wall in the bathroom, pulling her knees up to her chest.

_'After a year, he's back. Remus is back.'_

Hermione sat in a bathroom alone, crying her heart out.

* * *

Ron came bursting into the Hospital Wing, his footsteps steady and strong. Ginny came around the corner, her hair pulled back out of her eyes, "Pomfrey did what she could; she says he's probably going to make it. It'll take a while to rebuild all the muscles that deteriorated, it looks like from a lack of use, but in that sense his lycanthropy will help speed that process up."

Ron nodded solemnly, "She's in the bathroom on the first floor. I did what I could; you may want to go check on her."

Ginny nodded, her brown eyes softening just a bit, Hermione really hadn't been the same since Lupin had disappeared. Her first thought had hoped that maybe the werewolf's miraculous escape would comfort Hermione. The Hospital Wing door closed behind her as she trekked a familiar path to the bathroom Hermione had spent a great deal of time in, especially since He had disappeared. It seemed they were going to have to put Hermione back together again, all over again.

The bathroom was dark, but Ginny immediately saw the figure curled up in the corner. "Hermione?"

"What did Pomfrey say?" came the raspy response.

"She says he's probably going to make it, but some of his muscles have deteriorated. It will take a while to rebuild them. Hermione, why are you upset? He's back!" Ginny asked, kneeling down by the older girl. "You should be happy."

Hermione laughed, "Happy? Why's that?"

Ginny creased her brow; this was not like Hermione at all. "Because he's alive."

Hermione turned her tear streaked face towards Ginny, "You're right. Now I can loose him all over again."

Ginny lifted an eyebrow, "That's a rather pessimistic way to look at things, now isn't it?"

Hermione turned her face away from the red-head, muttering obscenities. She wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them closer.

"Com'on, let's get you out of here. It's just the shock, Hermione. You'll come round again. A nice bath or shower would do you good… a cold shower," Ginny mumbled, pulling Hermione to her feet.

* * *

Harry was leaning up against the stone wall looking down on the bed below and a bit to the left of him. Remus was about to wake up, his breathing had begun to shallow a couple of moments ago. Slowly his grey eyes opened and turned to meet a vibrant green. Remus smiled softly, "So, am I going to make it?"

"Pomfrey says you'll be fine. There'll be a bit of physical therapy involved, but you should be alright," Harry replied.

Remus chuckled, shifting in the bed slightly, "If I can escape all this with just a touch of physical therapy I'm luckier than most."

The sound of a door being shut caught both men's attention. Ginny came around the corner of the white screen put up around Remus. "I put her in a cold shower… She should be…" Ginny trailed off when she noticed Remus was awake.

It was like a bucket of cold water had just been dumped in the near vicinity of Remus' stomach. "How is she?"

"Fine, before you came back," Harry said. Remus noted with sadness that there was a bit of a bite in his voice.

Remus nodded solemnly, with what he had done to her, Hermione deserved to be a little more than upset. "Perhaps… I should wait until she has recovered a bit before trying to speak with her."

"Waiting till after she's out of the shower would be prudent," Ginny fussed, moving to sit next to Remus.

"I was thinking a tad bit longer than that…" Remus said.

"Well, I think seeing you will help her. I mean she thought you were dead, she's done nothing other than beat herself up for it for a year now. I think it's time Hermione came back out of this hole she's been hiding in. You're fine now, it's time for her to face the world again," Ginny said.

"It's not that simple," Remus whispered.

Ginny lifted her eyebrow at her ex-professor, "What more is there to it?"

Harry laughed softly standing up straight, "Com'on Ginny. I think you're right. It's time for both of them to face the world again."

* * *

"What?" Hermione said.

"Let's go see Remus," Harry said grinning mischievously at Hermione, which is saying quite a lot since he was on the opposite side of her bedroom door.

Hermione laughed, "You're serious!"

"Would I be here if I wasn't?"

"You hit your head the other day. I'm going to blame your behavior on that, cause you cannot expect me to just traipse down to the Hospital Wing and … and … See him. That's just ludicrous!" Hermione hissed.

"When most people open their eyes they see things. Did you know that?" Harry asked.

"Harry please. Don't make me do this. I'm not ready," Hermione backed away from the door and disappeared into her room, leaving the door cracked.

"Why are you so afraid?" Harry pushed the door open and stepped inside. "What happened to the old Hermione?"

Sighing, Hermione turned her back to him, "He's in the Hospital Wing?"

Harry hid a smile, "Third bed to the last."


	3. A Game Of Chess

_A. N. Ha! You weirdos thought I forgot again! I didn't. Oh and i can't get the scene break things to appear so..._

_'I never dreamed… that I would be faced with this again. Remus is dead, he's dead…Why am I angry? Why am I angry he's not dead? I don't understand…'_

Hermione sighed closing her door. She had told Harry she would be ready in a couple of minutes. She needed a few moments to collect her thoughts. Hermione slid down her door, landing in a heap of legs and arms on her floor. She brought one her hands to her forehead. _'Honestly, it's not as if I can't do this… I just have a rather strong aversion to walking into the Hospital Wing right now. I shouldn't be angry… I don't understand this.'_

Regaining her feet she walked solemnly towards her chest of drawers and slid the oak drawer back slowly. A black t-shirt and a black skirt were removed from the drawer. Hermione dropped the clothes on her bed, sitting down simultaneously pulling the shirt over her head. _'Alright Hermione,' _she coached silently. _'What is it that you're so afraid of?' _

Sitting down in front of her mirror Hermione grabbed her wand and began performing a charm to bring her frizzy hair to some semblance of normalcy. _'I am afraid that things will have changed. I am afraid that things will be exactly the same they were. I am afraid that I will hate myself for letting him go that day. I am afraid… that… I am afraid that I might still…'_

Mildly satisfied with her appearance, cautiously she opened her bedroom door. It had been a while since Harry had deemed to speak with her or anyone else for that matter. It was encouraging. Remus return seemed to lift everyone's spirits a tad, the irony that Hermione was terrified when she should be the happiest of all. People tended to part for her to be able to pass, the Golden Trio had defiantly earned a little respect in the past year.

Everything was so wrong.

It was Dumbledore's final gift that had saved them all. Just as Lily had given her life's blood to protect Harry from harm, Dumbledore gave his life and the moment he passed no magic with impure intent could be performed on the Hogwarts grounds. Now admittedly, sometimes this gift hindered as well as helped. No Death Eater had set foot on Hogwarts ground since that day.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had driven back a horde of Death Eaters. As Voldemort swept across the land word quickly spread that Hogwarts was safe. Those that survived fled to Hogwarts as quickly as their legs could carry them.

"You're here," Ginny said, snapping Hermione out of her revere.

"Where is he?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Follow me," Ginny said, beginning to move forward when she noticed Hermione was not following. With understanding and gentility Ginny took her friend's hand and pulled her forward. "It's alright, just breathe Hermione."

Hermione looked up, knowing and dreading what was behind that white curtain, her feet felt like lead and her usually sharp mind and tongue had gone to mush. _'Stupid emotions…'_

Ginny led her to the edge of the curtain and let go of her hand, but not before giving it one last reassuring squeeze. "You'll be fine," she mouthed and left the Hospital Wing, closing the door behind her.

Cautiously, Hermione stepped around the white sheet. He was paler than she remembered and he had lost a considerable amount of weight. The grey that had speckled his hair was streaks and the lines in his face were just that more evident. Stepping forward and meeting his eyes, Hermione sat on the bed next to him. Reaching out, she moved a stray piece of hair out of his face. "What have they done to you?" she whispered, her voice cracking halfway through.

"Nothing I won't live through," Remus replied, trying to put a brave front.

"This is all my fault," she whispered as tears cascaded from her eyes. "I should have never let you go."

"I made my own decisions."

Hermione lifted his hand and held it in her own, eventually bringing it to her face. "You'll live?"

"I assure you, Madam Pomfrey won't be letting me keel over anytime soon," his voice softened. She still smelled the same and if he had the strength he would reach out and stroke her face. "We'll worry about tomorrow later. For now, let me hold you." Remus shifted his position as Hermione climbed into the hospital bed with him, curling up in his arms.

They both closed their eyes and slept knowing everything else, for the next few hours could wait.

"Now that's something I thought I'd never see again," Ron said, crossing his arms and leaning up against the wall.

"It's a good thing," Ginny said, smiling softly.

"Speaking of which," Ron said, rounding on his sister. "Why do you and Harry have to be so… physical? I mean honestly Gin you're only seventeen… Harry's not quite right in the head right now…"

"Yes, well considering the fact that I had to grow up quickly and that none of us are quite right in the head." Ginny trailed off giving her brother a rather pointed look.

Ron sighed, shaking his head. "How long should we let them sleep?"

"Until they wake up, they could both use the sleep. I have to go find Harry. You coming?" Ginny asked.

Ron's brows furrowed, "We both know he doesn't really want a lot of people around lately."

Ginny smiled, "That doesn't change the fact he still needs them around. Besides, I think you owe me a game or two of wizard's chess."

Smiling, Ron gave in and went with his sister.

It stood as ominous as it had always been all black marble and cold walls. No, Malfoy Manor had not changed, except that no Malfoy had willing inhabited any room in quite sometime. In fact, the Manor housed something much more evil.

"What news do you have on the enchantment at Hogwarts?"

"Please my Lord, you must understand the magic that was cast was so ancient. I have all I can spare down in the Library searching our records for any mention of any spell that even resembles the enchantment. Our search however, so far, has proven rather fruitless."

There was a silence that reigned for far too long for one to stay comfortable in.

"Do you remember what happened to your father when he failed me?"

"Vividly, my Lord."

"A year you've searched for an answer to a simple question and yet you cannot procure an answer. I require the answer to my question or I will throw you at Harry Potter's feet myself. Potter is quite aware of who is responsible for Hagrid's death and lately there have been reports that he has not been himself. I wouldn't expect mercy. You have one week, Draco. One week to give me what I ask or I will deliver you to Potter."

The Dark Lord swept from the room and left a trembling nineteen year old young man. "One week. I will need Severus."

Jogging out of the opposite exit Voldemort had disappeared through Draco sought out his uncle, the only refuge he had left in these dark days. His hand ran down the stair rail as he followed the steps down into the dungeons. Severus would no doubt be pouring over his greasy potions, his nose buried in a book.

Opening a heavy wood door Draco leaned in the door frame. "I need your help."

Coal black eyes lifted above the musty pages he had been reading. "My dearest nephew," Severus' voice dripped with sarcasm. "What can I do for you on this lovely day?"

At the same moment Harry lifted his eyes to the window, once Voldemort figured out that only magic didn't work he would have to worry about an assassin wiggling their way into Hogwarts. There were other means of stunning, incapacitating, or killing someone than at the end of a wand. Potions.

The very thought of his old potions master had Harry in a rage. There wasn't much time left. It had been a brief respite from the war, but Remus' escape would not go un-avenged, on either sides of the war. It was the catalyst and the fires were about to restir.

Harry stood, he needed the Room of Requirement. Draco would be in contact with him soon…


	4. No Stranger To Darkness

_Disclaimer: duh, Harry potter and all of the above characters are not mine, nor is Hogwarts, nor is..._

L L L L L

Remus shifted slightly, waking Hermione from a fretful sleep. She inhaled deeply, it was Remus. So why didn't things feel right?

As stealthily as she could Hermione slipped from the bed, kissed Remus' forehead and left the hospital in search of Harry. She needed to talk to someone and he seemed to be the best option. Harry, more than anyone, would understand.

Remus' brow shifted as he heard the door to the Hospital Wing open and close…

L L L L L

Draco grabbed a torch and turned swiftly down one corridor after the next, going down many flights of stairs that led past the basement dungeons and below the point where cold became freezing and turned to ice, and the flame on the torch flickered dangerously. Draco eyed it apprehensively; even he would be hard pressed to see in such darkness.

Finally he stopped and entered a room; the door had a large scratch on it, long and deep and it spoke mountains of the creature that had caused it. "Remind me again why I bestow mercy upon you?" came the impatient drawl.

"'Cause yeh know good and well wha 'Arry would do to yeh if I was hurt," Hagrid all but growled.

"The boy wonder? He's hiding in his castle if you hadn't noticed. Nice and safe, hasn't even bothered to ask if you're really dead or not. Some friend…" Draco laughed.

"Shut your mouth! He saved yer life, and you know it!" Hagrid barked, standing at a rapid rate of speed, making Draco back up at least two steps.

"It is the only reason you are even alive, half-breed, a life for a life," Draco hissed.

"What do yeh know of honor?" Hagrid asked incredulously.

"You're alive aren't you? Don't insult me, or my mercy may find its limits!" Draco said in a deadly calm voice.

"It would be better than freezin' my arse off down 'ere! Mercy? Bah! Yeh freeze me and then yeh'll give me to 'im 'alf dead, tha's what yeh'll do!" Hagrid yelled.

"Stop yelling!" Draco hissed. "You fool! You're in the Mansion. He'll hear you!" Draco lowered his voice considerably, "Potter should be along any minute, and you can go back to your precious haven."

Hagrid looked back stunned.

Silence reigned between the two for a few moments when Hagrid noticed a large chest shimmering into view opposite him in the cell; he held a large hand above his eyes as light flooded the room. Draco's stance shifted as he stared around the room somewhat nervously. Hagrid's apprehension only increased when a hand from inside the chest threw it open and Harry Potter stepped into the room followed by Hermione Granger. Harry glanced towards Hagrid, scanning the half giant over and turned back to Draco. "He's not hurt, I'm impressed."

"The longer you linger here, the more likely it is that you and he will be discovered. Get back into your trunk and out of my sight Potter; take your Mudblood and pet giant with you," Draco said, standing up to his full height.

Hermione stood by the side watching the exchange. Draco was much thinner than the last time she had seen him and his robes hung off him, speaking of the trials he had faced since his departure with Severus the night Dumbledore had died. The Slytherin Prince was cracking under the stress, one had to look, but if they looked hard enough you could tell. She was surprised to feel a stab of pity for him. Draco had never had the chance to choose his own fate; it had been chosen for him.

Harry glared at Malfoy waving a hand at Hagrid as his chains fell of with a deafening clunk, neither of the younger men breaking eye contact. Harry then moved his hand towards the trunk, elongating its size to fit the half giant. "It leads back to Hogwarts." A smile that was quite smug crossed his face. "Lupin is on the other side."

Harry could have dealt with this on his own, but he had felt showing up with more than one set of eyes would be prudent, considering Draco's background. Hermione tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling she felt when Remus' name was spoken. Sighing, she turned to Hagrid.

Draco's glare found new venom at the mention of the werewolf's name. "Leave now Potter, the end of my patience is officially reached." In a split second Draco's wand was in his hand.

Hermione clambered in after Hagrid but paused just out of sight, hungry to hear the end of their exchange.

Harry chuckled, watching Hermione disappear inside the trunk, knowing Hagrid would have gone before her. "We both know I'm stronger. Don't even attempt it." Harry backed towards the trunk. He stepped in, never breaking his eye contact with Malfoy. "Till next time."

"You're dead Potter, you just don't know it yet," Draco hissed.

The trunk slammed closed. Draco didn't even spare a glance to see if it disappeared, Potter wouldn't be that stupid. Draco had to make sure that his presence had not been missed and Hagrid's removal had gone unnoticed. He flew from the cell and his legs carried him up the stairs with an urgency he had not felt since Dumbledore's death. That was when his fate had been sealed…

Reaching the top of the stairs, Draco placed a hand on the side of the smooth black marble trying to catch his breath doing his best to think past the stitch in his side.

"Where were you?"

The question shot icy tendrils of fear down Draco's spine as he straightened up and stared the Dark Lord in the face. "My Lord?" Draco said.

"Where were you?" Voldemort hissed.

Snape stepped out of the shadows, eyes narrowed at his 'nephew'.

Steeling himself, Draco glared at the two most powerful wizards he knew. "I was being human," he said. "I was existing for something other than polishing your shoes, Your Grace."

"_Crucio!"_

"Like father like son," Voldemort said. "Find out where he was."

"My Lord," Snape said, inclining his head.

L L L L L

A scarred hand reached down to the Hagrid and helped to lift the massive bulk through the opening of the trunk on the other side. Hagrid set foot in Hogwarts castle again. "Welcome back old friend," Remus said, clapping Hagrid on the back.

To Hagrid the Room of Requirement had never looked so good.

Hermione rushed from the trunk tucking her unruly hair behind her ears, nervously avoiding Remus' gaze.

Harry followed her silently. Ever since Dumbledore's death he had had this unearthly calm about him, and it was so… odd. Like standing on a beach, just waiting for the ocean to come crushing down on you, because you knew it was going to. His keen gaze hadn't missed Hermione practically running from the room; she had mention earlier wanting to talk to him…

He set off after her.

Hagrid lifted an eyebrow as both teenagers fled the room and turned questioning eyes towards Remus.

"I've only been back for a matter of days and I don't understand it either. They've changed a great deal… They all have," Remus said as Hermione's face flew before his mind's eye. "They'll reveal their secrets soon. In the meantime, perhaps a real meal is in order?"

"Yeh, tha' sounds good," Hagrid said.

L L L L L

Hermione plopped down by the lake, leaning up against their tree. Ron, Harry and she had spent so many days sitting here, just doing homework, talking… laughing. Things like that were so precious nowadays. Closing her eyes, Hermione swore she could almost hear them again… "Those times are long past," she sighed.

"But forgetting those times would be the biggest mistake of all," Harry said.

Hermione jumped--startled, but then smiled when she saw who it was. "You're right, things are just so bleak right now, and it's hard to see a way out…"

"Oy!" Ron yelled. He had been rather surprised to watch Harry and Hermione run off without him. "What are you two up to?"

"Drowning our woes in friendly companionship," Harry said, glancing up at his best friend. "Care to join us?"

Ron sat down in front of the other two, obscuring their view of the lake. Silence reigned between them for a few moments before Harry chuckled. "We've drifted apart this past year."

Hermione nodded her agreement and Ron did his best at looking sheepish. "Yeah, we did, didn't we?"

"Well, since we can't talk about homework assignments or the latest spell we should be practicing… It's time to end Voldemort," Harry said with a finality is his tone. "Hermione, he can't enter the castle correct?"

Hermione's brain immediately snapped into action. "In theory his intensions are too malicious to be able to perform any magic. I don't quite know how deep Dumbledore's charm worked and let's face it, Hogwarts is rather vast and I don't think his charm protected all of it…"

"What're you hinting at?" Ron said, brow drawn together in concern.

"I'm saying he may still be able to enter the castle," Hermione said.

"He'd be a sitting duck," Harry said. "It'd be suicide."

"Not exactly," Hermione said, sitting up. "Harry, your intensions would no doubt be malicious toward Voldemort. In Hogwarts everyone is protected from any form of malicious magic. Hogwarts is what you would call a sanctuary… for everyone who steps foot in it. I just don't think they've figured that out yet…"

"We need to find any weak spots," Ron said. "And the Room of Requirement needs to be sealed."

"We can't," Harry argued. "It's too valuable, even if it poses a risk."

"Ron has a point, Harry, is there anyway that we can ask the room to only have us be able to pass in and out…? Only the three of us? The only other person that knows about it is Ginny. The rest didn't make it, as I recall," Hermione said.

"We could, but then what about Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Well, we could ask it to only let us through, as a test if it doesn't allow Ginny then we could go back and modify the charm? Then only the four of us would be allowed," Ron said.

Harry sighed, staring out towards a horizon that was grey and bleak. He couldn't help but miss the vibrant blue it had once been. "We will need help. Remus and Hagrid are the top contenders I'd imagine."

Hermione and Ron nodded.

An air of excitement reached the three; it was time to begin moving forward.

Hermione sighed in contentment reaching her room in a fluffy robe. Thank goodness for hot showers, they seemed to wash away every worry one could have, at least for the time being. She took time combing her hair and grabbing a pair of jeans. The first meeting of the Order in a year, it was an event that warranted clean clothes.

Grabbing a black tank top out of her drawers Hermione started heading towards the old Charms classroom, it was large enough to seat all the people that Harry had wanted there and it was available.

Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail as some of her curls evaded the band's grasp and the shoes on her feet squeaked on the floors. Walking through the vast halls like this made her quite aware of how few people still lived in the castle. Lightning flashed outside illuminating the halls as rain pounded against the windows.

Hermione faintly noted her head was beginning to hurt, though it was probably just stress. Hermione continued to the meeting. As she stepped into the classroom faces she hadn't even known were still alive met her gaze. "Professor McGonagall!"

"Ms. Granger," Minerva said nodding towards her.

"You're alive!" Hermione said sitting down next to her former teacher.

Minerva chuckled, "I am old and frail, and I don't really understand what Harry would want of me."

"Certainly your experience is treasure enough," Hermione said.

"Let us hope so," Minerva said as Harry walked into the middle of the room and an unearthly quiet enveloped it.

L L L L L

"There is really no point in being stubborn Draco. If I wanted I could simply read your mind and we both know it," Severus said.

Draco chuckled wryly, not even trying to get up off the floor; he would just get knocked back down again. "And yet you've neglected to do it. Pity, Severus? Honestly, I had thought you'd forgotten the meaning of the word." His lungs hurt from hours of screaming and he was shaking from head to toe. This was not good.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't forgotten the meaning, but you'll get no such treatment this night, that I promise you," Severus hissed, raising his wand again.

All Draco knew after that was mind numbing pain until finally the stress was too much and the young man passed out from the pain.

Hermione had gone outside to start her morning run when she noticed a rather large black lump lying not too far from the entrance. Cautiously she approached, and when she saw who was beneath the cloth her hand flew to her mouth.

"Harry! Come quick!"

L L L L L

_A. N. So let the flames begin, aye?_


	5. The Last Act of Pity

_A.N. I just got in the mood to write, so here ya go, review and make me happy :D_

* * *

In the early morning dawn a tall, slender, dangerous looking man climbed the gates of Hogwarts carrying a heavy burden on his shoulder. Light was barely making its way into the skies as his footsteps landed lightly on the gravel. The man got as close as he dared to the Hogwarts main doors. He let his burden fall heavily on the ground. 

"This is the last act of pity you can expect from me."

And with that, the dark figure sprinted back towards the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

There were occasional flashes of color and flairs of pain. The world seemed so smoky. Vaguely he thought he heard someone screaming. He tried to lift a hand to rub his head, but felt restraints on his wrists. Opening his eyes took much more energy than usual and his eyelids seemed to be heavier. 

_This is the last act of pity you can expect from me._

The effort of keeping his eyes open became too much strain and slowly his eyes slid closed again and his breathing slowed to a deep, almost soft pace.

* * *

Harry Potter crossed his arms, that ere calm of his sending electric shocks up Hermione Granger's spine. Her best friend was intimidating, there was no doubt on that. She straightened her back and crossed her arms as well. "Hogwarts is a sanctuary for _everyone _trying to find a safe place. Draco Malfoy is no exception to that rule." 

"You had no right to bring him into this castle! He's the enemy for Pete's sake! I realize you're distressed over Lupin being back, but this is _not_ the time for rash actions. You're going to get us all killed!" Harry spat.

It was almost scary how emotion Harry could put into words without changing his facial expression. The only give away to his anger were his eyes, they had turned an almost black emerald. Steeling her nerves Hermione spoke again," Harry Potter, after that day you allowed anyone and everyone to hide here. You can't pick and choose who needs our help. He saved Hagrid!"

A wry grin that contained no humor touched Harry's face, "Malfoy saved Hagrid to save his own worthless spine. He did it because I made a mistake a very long time ago. He saved Hagrid because_ I _saved _Him._"

"Doesn't that suggest..."

"NO!" Harry yelled, abandoning his casual posture slamming his hand on a nearby table. "Malfoy will be escorted off the premises. I'll do it myself. He won't be coming back. It's time his life ends."

"How dare you! You have no right to take another persons life!" Hermione screamed. Harry's behavior caused shock to run rampant in her system.

"It's what I was born for," came the quiet whisper.

"Harry, please..." Hermione pleaded. "Please, there's been enough bloodshed..." She placed a hand on his shoulder and turned his face towards her with the other. "He's half dead. He can't do anything else to us. He's crippled, his left leg ... it looks like someone broke it and intensionally healed it wrong. He'll never walk without a cane again. If he leaves, he'll be killed."

Harry sighed heavily and glanced towards the bed that currently housed the man they were arguing over. "He killed Dumbledore."

"It was Snape that dealt the final blow."

Harry threw the bottle of Pepper Up potion that was next to him at the wall in frustration. He turned and stalked towards the exit. As his hand closed over the door handle he turned back. "I want reports every five hours, and I want a Tracer charm put on him. I want to know where the git is every second of every single moment." With that the Hospital Wing door slammed closed.

"Well, that went well," Hermione muttered.

* * *

A pounding in his head slowly but rather persistently brought Draco back to consciousness. "Agh," he groaned trying to lift his hand to his forehead. He was surprised when he met resistance rather than the easy flowing movement he once had. Confused he glanced down only to see his hands magically bound to the bed. "What the ..." 

"If you move, you'll only make it worse," came a quiet voice from his left.

"Granger?!"

A lifted eyebrow was her only response. As she lifted a needle to a bottle extracted a clear liquid from a small bottle. Needless to say it made Draco more than a little nervous.

"What are you doing here? Why am I being held down? How did you get in here?" Draco sputtered.

"I live here. For our protection. And I opened the door." Hermione said, advancing on him needle in hand.

"What do you mean you ..." Draco then noticed the sunlight on his bed. There was no sunlight in Malfoy Manner. With a sickening feeling it became overtly obvious where he must be. Hogwarts had never struck terror within him, it unsettled him further. He snapped his head to the side when Hermione entered his peripheral vision, needle still very much in tow. "What are you going to do with that?" he growled.

"Make you go back to sleep. You need to rest whether you like it... or not," she said bringing the needle to his arm.

Draco did his best to yank away but what little strength he had, had already been wasted on the conversation. His eyes slid closed again as questions haunted his dreams.

Sighing Hermione put the needle down next to his bedside table.

* * *

Hermione wearily grabbed a spoon and began filling her plate with food in the Great Hall later that evening, so lost in thought she missed the questioning looks from the rest of the table as to why Hermione Granger had a plateful of steak and kidney pie. 

"Honestly 'Mione, I couldn't even eat that much," Ron said.

Hermione snapped from her revere and glanced slightly horrified at her own plate. "I was thinking," she explained weakly.

"We could tell," Ginny smiled.

"Good evening," Minerva said seating herself next to Hermione.

It was odd seeing their old Head of House seat herself at the Gryffindor table. Hermione blinked and stuttered a few moments before answering. "Good evening Professor."

"I hardly think I warrant the title of Professor anymore Miss Granger, now if could pass the pie I would be most grateful," Minerva said, doing the best to smother the smirk trying to wriggle its way to her lips.

The cheery mood was broken as Harry walked into the Hall. He sat himself next to Ginny as a plate appeared before him. Ignoring Hermione's imploring glances he turned to Ron instead. "You sealed the Dungeons?"

"As best I could mate, but even if I had destroyed everything they could have blasted their way through anyhow. I did the best I could do." Ron said, eyeing him suspiciously. A blind deaf wizard would have been able to tell he was angry. What made it even more suspicious was Hermione got to her feet without eating another bite and left the Hall without saying another word. Ron turned back to Harry and lifted an eyebrow.

Harry was seemingly oblivious.


End file.
